Danny's New Life
by Johny Blade
Summary: What if Dan came back three years after TUE and defeated Danny along with Amity park with the cost of his own life. Then Danny gets adopted by the Higurashi's. His life changes again by meeting with the Inuyasha gang. New life, new family, new friends and new love. The summary sucks and not in a good way. I wish to thank the one who made this Photo in the cover image. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1:DAN WINS BUT DOESN'T?

**Me: Hi! I'm Johny Blade, as you know that I am the aurthor! Meaning I am the biggest character in here! Hurray for me!**

**Danny: You are not even in the show and you are not gonna be in the story either.**

**Me: Why must everybody be so mean to me *anime tears*?**

**Danny: I don't know.**

**Me: Your not supposed to know.**

**Danny: Why not?**

**Me: If I don't know then how would you?**

**Danny: Good point.**

**Me: Can we start with the show already?**

**Danny: Sure.**

**Me: Well. If you would do the honors .**

**Danny: Why thank you my good, sir. Yes, yes I would.**

**(Disclaimer: Johny Blade does not own Danny Fhantom or Inuyasha.)**

**Note: All those who are a pokemon fan of the famous anime/ game called pokemon go to my profile and read the fanfiction I wrote which is currently on hold Scars of a life, Healings of an eternaty.**

**Another note: Phantom Planet or his secret was never revealed.**

**CHAPTER 1: DAN WINS BUT DOESN'T?**

Hi. I'm Danny Fenton. A normal school kid of a normal society. I live in Amity Park, America, USA. what you never heard of it? Well now you do, I suppose. *A picture of Danny, Sam and Tucker is shown on the screen.* Those are my two of the most bestest best friends. The one on my left is Samantha Manson. Don't tell her I said her full name cause she will kill me. She's a goth and a ultra resyclo vegetarian and my girlfriend. And the one to me left is Tucker Folly, a huge lover of meat, practically his 'baby'. Funny huh? I mean their both different but they get along quite well. As I was saying just a normal kid living in Amity. I go to Casper high, a school. Wierd, isn't it? It's suppose to be about Casper the friendly ghost. You get my drift right? No? Bah! Forget it! * A picture of the football team appears*

Those are our football team. See the one on the middle, the blond one? Well he is Dash. A usual bully of a school. Most of us fear him cause he uses us as punching bags. The one on his left is Kwan. He is a real nice guy but because of the Social status thing he has to be mean as well. Pity isn't it? Guys like him are just victims of the nature. again saying a normal dude of a normal school of a normal city. But unfortunately I ain't so normal.

**BOOOOM!**

*Now we see a kid with white hair running from a older guy with fiery white hair.*

Yup, that's me! And before you ask yes I am a ghost. well half ghost. You see one day my parents made a portal to a mysterious place called ghost zone. Yes, such a place exists. The portal thing didn't work out so I had to check it out when they left because of my friends. Ironically they put an on/off swich on the inside of the machine. I went to it but fell and that one mistake changed my life. When I fell I pushed the swich by mistake and the portal opened up but my DNA was fused with ectoplasm, a fluid that ghosts are made of. In other words it was ghost blood. That resulted on me half dieing. I still don't know how that is possible. But that's life right? Full of surprises. And the other guy you see is Dan. He looks like me, doesn't he? Well that is because, he is. You see three years ago I fought a ghost named Clockwork. He is the master of time and my mentor. He was told to kill me because I become the most powerfullest ghost in existence and I destroy all the things. But what he didn't do was kill me. that's how I'm still talking right? well, what he did do was let me met him as in my future self which I will not turn into and we battled but though I lost I won cause I had clockworks help. I imprisoned him on a Fenton thermos and gave it to clockwork but as you can see he is free and wrecking havoc acroos Amity. I am the only one to stop him but I can't talk right now cause I am in quit a deep shit. If I wasn't in this certain predicament I would have said de ja vu. I would have said that cause everything is like three years ago, my family and two best friends and probably the only teacher who ever cared about my future tied with a type of ectoplasm which I still have no idea of on the nasty burgurs saus heater and me fighting Dan. Sorry, can't talk now, gotta fight my future self.

**[Danny P.O.V.]**

"Give up child you can not defeat me. I am stronger than you and the last three years of time in that blasted Fenton thermos gave me time to think and train as well." said Dan to me with confidence.

"Well I have become stronger as well and I. Will. Defeat. You!" I said with anger in my voice then I unleashed my ghostly wail which was ten times stronger then my usual one because of my boiling rage. But was surprised to see that it didn't even dent him.

"How are you-" I was saying but was cut short because he finished my sentence for me.

"Still okay?" he said.

"yeah that." I said as well.

"Like I told you I have become stronger then ever!" he said powering up.

"Look and awe at my new move! It's called **Demon ****Ghost Thunder**!" he said before summoning a big lightning of massive green power which terrified me and made my whole life flash in front of me. So I did was the only thing that came into my mind, useing my Ghostly wail to counter it but what a grave mistake I made I did not know.

"Don't! It'll do a massive wave of destructive energy that will vaporize us all and everyone here!" he said to me I was about to stop it but was to late. The two massive powers of ghosts hit each other but I was able to teleporte myself as far as I can but wasn't far enough to get out of range. But fainted by the low capacity of my power.

**BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

The powers collided and the destruction was big enough to destroy the hole town and some more but luckily a lot of people had escaped or ran away from the fight as soon as the battle that would have decided the future of the world begun.

When all of the destruction subdued the G.I.W. agents came and looked around for survivors but there was so much power into the two attacks the chances of survival was one to hundred. The agents lost hope when they saw Danny Fenton badly bruised and hurt, his arm looked like broken and unconscious. They took the teen with them to keep him in a hospital.

"Was there any survivor's?" asked the leader of the G.I.W.

"Only one, sir." replied an agent.

"Who is he?' asked the leader.

"He is Daniel James Fenton, sir. He is badly injured and in need of medical help." said the agent.

"Okay. Get him to a hospital, all charges will be taken by us." said the leader.

"Yes, sir. I shall take my leave now."

"Wait. While your at it send a message to the reporter and say that he is up for adoption." said the leader.

"Yes, sir." said the agent before leaving the room.

**[ Somewhere in Japan]**

"Guys! I'm going back to the Feudal area!" said a girl wearing a schoolgirl cloths.

"Take care sweetie!" said a women who is the mom.

"I'll be back ten days later for my exams okay." said the girl.

"Okay. said her mom as she watches her daughter leave. Then she entered back to the house.

"Mom look!" said a kid11 or 12 years old.

"What is it sweetie?' asked the kids mom.

"What is it?! Is it a spirit?!" asked an old man.

"No Grampa, the TV." said the kid.

"A spirit in the TV, Sota? Don't be silly that is not possible." said the old man.

"Look at what's on the TV." said the kid who is apparently named Sota.

Then they put all of their attention on the TV and let a gasp come out of their mouths.

"Recently in Amity park or what we should say what's left of it has been attacked by a Ghost which is told to be the hero of Amity parks Father. Here is the state of the place that's left of the place." said the reporter then she moved to her left and showed the scene of what's left of the little town. The place was in ruins and everything was destroyed." But thankfully most of the citizens of the town evacuated before the strange surge of power that destroyed the city. But unfortunately the ones who died are Samantha Manson, Tucker Folly, And the famous Ghost hunters and their whole family and five more people. The ghosts disuppeared right after the blast. Reports say that there is only one sole surviver of this epic and massive destruction. His name is Danny Fenton, Back to you Joshua." said the reporter.

"Thank you, Miranda. as you heard the only person who is alive is Daniel Fenton* a picture of Danny appears on the screen*. With no family he is an orphan. If you want to adopt him then call 111-11115." Again if anyone want to adopt him then dial 111-11115." said the anchor man.

"Now to the sports." said another person.

"Poor kid." said Mom **[I don't think I'll get used to that soon]**

"Yeah. But you heard what they said, a ghost did this! I must purify our place to save us!" said Grampa.

"Ohh, Grampa it's probably just nuke or some sort of power outage." said Sota.

"But they said it them selves that it was a ghost." whined Grampa then ran to who knows where.

"He'll never learn I guess." said Sota.

While they were talking Sota's Mom went to the phone and started dialed the number.

"What are you doing Mom?" asked Sota to his Mom oblivious.

"Well I'm going to call the number and ask if they let me adopt Fenton-san" said His Mom.

"What?" asked Sota.

"I'm going to adopt him. And besides you did always say that you wanted a big brother." said Sota's Mom.

"Yes! I'm gonna have a big brother, I'm gonna have a big brother." said Sota making his Mom giggle.

"Hello?" came another voice from the line.

"Yes, I am here to ask if the offer to adopt Fenton-san is still standing?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Ah, Yes! It is and who you might you be, mam?." said the voice from the other line. **[In this story Vlad died and gave all his Money to poor people knowing that he will never get Danny's Mom]**

"I am *enter whatever name you like. I have no idea what it is though.* Higurashi." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Ah, Mrs. Higurashi. thank you for taking our offer." said the voice on the other side.

**[10 Minutes of politic talking later]**

"It is all set. Fenton-san will come as soon as he recovers from his injury and a few days or a week later of that." said Mrs. Higurashi clapping her hanf.

"Mom. What about kagome?" asked Sota.

"What about her?" asked Sota's mom.

"How do you think she will react?" asked Sota.

"We didn't even tell her about this." added Grampa.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I guess that we better prepare for his arrival, huh?" said Sota.

"Yes." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Which room? We don't have any other then the guest room." said Sota.

"We can give that to him. No one ever does use it." said Sota.

"I suppose I should start cleaning that room." said Sota's mom with a smile walking towards the guest room.

**[Three days later Danny's P.o.v.]**

Suddenly I start wake up. I was very tired but then pain on arm hit me along with worys of my family. Wait... My family! I started to look around and saw a white room and me on a hospital bed with a hospital robe. Then I start to speak.

"Where am i? What happened?" I ask.

"Well lookie who's awake?' said a voice.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"Don't wory. everything is fine, kid." the voice said again. I turn around to see a man in a doctors clothing looking at me.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask again.

:Your in a hospital and we found you lying on the ground after the event." said the doctor.

"What event doc?" I ask.

"You don't remember? Well, After Amity park and a lot of area blew up we found you on the ground." he said to me.

"No. was there any one else?" I ask again with hope and concern with in my voice.

"I'm sorry." said the doctor to me.

"No. Everyone is dead." I say to myself with my left hand on my head covering my left eye.

And it's all because of me I think as well.

"Don't worry. We found you a family who adopted you." I hear he say making my eyes widen

"Say What?! Don't I get a say in this." I say back.

"Don't worry. Their a good family. The G.I.W. did all the research about them." he said.

"Can I at least know who 'they' are?" I ask again.

"Their the Higurashi's." he said.

"Wait. That's a Japaness name!" I say.

"Yes it is." he said again.

"Good thing I know that language well cause it was one of my favorite subjects." I say.

"Well I suppose that is a good thing for you." he said

**Me: Well finished!**

**Danny: That was horrible.**

**Me: Meanie.**

**Danny: Weak writer.**

**Me: I got better things to do then wasting time.**

**Danny: You know what they say, Time is money.**

**Me: Now it's litterally that.**

**Note: I haven't watched Inuyasha in a long time so pls forgive me if I make a mistake and I won't do the nee-san things. So in other words that it'll be like English but they are Japaness.**

**Another Note: I have exams up in two days so don't expect early updates.**


	2. Chapter 2: DANNY MEETS THE HIGUYASHI'S

**Me: Hey! I know I said that no need to hope for early updates but I can't help it. This is fun.**

**Danny: Fun as in ruining my life.**

**Me: At the moment, yes.**

**Danny: Your worse than Dan.**

**Dan: No one is more Evil and powerful than me.**

**Me: Shut up.* Uses the new and modified Fenton thermos on Dan*]**

**Danny: Like it? It's the new verson of the Fenton thermos.**

**Danny: Where did you get it?**

**Me: The Future.**

**Danny: How?**

**Me: Not telling you.**

**Danny: Anything else you want to talk about?**

**Me: Well I'm gonna tell something that will be the oddest/weirdest and bullshitest thing ever.**

**Danny: Then why tell it?**

**Me: Who knows 'it' might even be real.**

**Danny: Just do it already.**

**Me: Do You think that when you make or do a Fanfic or story you create another universe?**

**Danny: It is weird.**

**Me: Not done yet. So as I was telling before Danny interrupted me, If you do than when you hold it up you hold up a parrelel universe or when you discontinue it you destroy that universe filled with kabazzillenes of lives? So in a way those of you discontinue a story are a murderers.**

**Danny: WOW.**

**Me: That's probably the weirdest thing said in the century.**

**Danny: Probably of all time.**

**Me: I'll start the story and keep thinking of what I said cause I know that it'll haunt you for a while. MUHOHAHAHA.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously, not even a computer/ laptop/ Dextop or anything.)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**CHAPTER 2: DANNY MEETS THE HIGUYASHI'S**

**[Danny's P.O.V.]**

After a little conversation the doctor left leaving me at my thoughts like Why did it have to happen or it's my fault. I've been actually doing that for a while even though I don't let anyone see it from me or tell it.

When I was thinking I did not see someone behind me, when the person put his hand on my shoulder I jumped a little.

I turn around to see that Clockwork, my mentor/ master then I then started to talk.

"What the hell clockwork?!" I whisper yelled. I thought that you had Dan captured and you shouldn't be here. Peoiple might see you!" I whisper yelled again.

"Do not fear Danny I freezed the time and you are wearing a time medalion." He said.

"Oh. Sorry." I say.

"Do not apologize to me Danny. After all I should apologize to you." he said.

"I thought that you said you can keep Dan locked in the thermos for the rest of eternity." I say again.

"I thought so as well but I suppose that I am as you call it these days loosing my touch." he said.

"This is no time for jokes. Dan is still out there." I say worried of him.

"Do not worry, child. He died along with everyone else in the explosion caused by the **Ghostly wail** and **Demon Ghost Thunder**." he said again.

"It's still my fault." I said.

"No Danny. It is not. everything happens for a reason." he said then vanished.

"Good news Mr. Fenton. By the speed you are healing I say that you will be fully healed before tomorrow morning." said the nurse from the door.

"Ohh. Uh-Can I ask for something?" I ask.

"Of course." he said.

"Can I get something to eat, you know since I haven't ate anything for three days." I said.

"Sure. Anything for a patient such as your self." she said.

"Your very kind." I said.

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

After the Nurse left Danny started thinking about his new family.

'What will this new family be like? The doctor said that these people are nice, the woman's husband is dead, she has two kids, lives with her husband's dad.' thought like that all passed through Danny's head. When the Nurse came back from who knows where and gave Danny his food he asked for some Japanese stuff and coffe cause though he was good at the language he was not good at it's culture. After a while the nurse came back with what he wanted and left. When he started reading the stuff he was really amazed at the stuff. Though he knew a lot of them by watching it's kind of shows and playing Japanese videos game with Tucker and Sam. After all the reading and drinking and eating he fell asleep.

**[Next morning]**

Danny woke up with a start and looked around to see that he woke up early. His pain on the arms were gone along with rest of it. He went up of the bed and locked the door then took of his cloths to see the damage of his body and how much it had healed. He was shocked to see that he had a scar from his torso to chest. It was shocking for him to see that one.

"That's gonna leave a mark." he said.

Then he put his robe on again and turned his head to see that there was some cloths on the desk. He put them on and looked at the mirror to see how he looked. He looked a lot more good than what he looked like three years ago. After a few minutes he thought that Japan might have stronger people who would push him around for fun like Dash and thought that he should start exercising cause he looked fat.

**[Three days later]**

Danny was told that he was gonna be sent to Japan today so he packed all of his cloths that he was given by Mrs. Higurashi. All the money was turned from Yens to dollars. The G.I.W. also gave him some money from their selves if he needed anything else on the plane. He talked to Mrs. Higurashi and thought of her as a very nice woman. He was getting ready for the flight and just as soon as he was done he got a call saying that he should get to the airport for his flight. As he was told he went to the airport, entered the plane and sat down on his seat then started reading his comic book he buyed as well from the money given by the G.I.W. Like a lot of people he read thought and slept. A twelve hour flight is not a fairy ride.

**[Japan airport]**

"Mom, When will he be here?" asked Sota whining.

"Patients, Sota. A flight of twelve hours takes time" said Mrs. Higuyashi. **[Total De ja vu, man]**

"You said that for the past twenty minutes." whined Sota.

"Attention people, attention people. The flight from the United States of America has just landed, The flight from USA has just landed." said a voice. **[I Don't know what it's called]**

"See." said Mrs. Higuyashi.

Sota really didn't hear her mothers words cause he was to busy putting up a poster for Danny to see when he comes out in English. Seeing that made Mrs. Higuyashi sweat-drop.

'He must really be eger to see Danny.'thought Mrs. Higuyashi.

When Danny came out of the door he saw a kid putting up a poster for the Heguyashi's making him sweat-drop as well and thinking 'Good thing I don't know them.' thought the teenager.

So he started walking towards them. The mother and son saw him coming and spoke.

"Are you Danny Fenton?" asked Mrs. Higuyashi politely.

"Yes, I am" replied Danny.

"I am ***** Higuyashi and this is Sota Higuyashi.." replied Mrs. H.

"Nice to meet you." said Danny shaking their hand.

"You to elder brother." said Sota.

"Just call me Danny." said Danny.

"That might take a while but I'll try." said the eleven year old.

"Okay." said Danny awkwardly.

"Let's go to the station you must be exhausted." said Mrs. H breaking the awkwardness of the frequent moment.

They started walking towards the exit and along the way Sota started asking Danny many questions like what was his favorite colours and what did he like to do. When the ride was over he again started walking but when he saw he steps he asked.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked the teen.

"Well, we live in the shrine." said Sota.

"In the shrine?" asked Danny not understanding the kid.

"Ops. I meant at the shrine." corrected Sota.

"Well, that makes more sense." said Danny.

While the boys were talking Mrs. H was already half way across the stair to the shrine.

"Wa-wait up for us!" yelled the boys in unison.

'Looks like Danny and Sota will be getting along just fine' thought Mrs. H.

'They say that ghosts live in shrines like these but I didn't have my ghost breath shown yet. Guess they were wrong.' thought Danny. But he was feeling a wierd vive from a tree but shrugged it off.

When they caught up they were already at the top. Danny saw the house and guessed that it was the house that he would be living in from now on. When he went into the house he was attacked by scrolls of 'purification'.

"Um- What is this?" asked Danny.

"Grampa, he just came from a twelve hour flight and his tired so can't you 'purify' him later or something... Sorry Danny he's always like this so pay no attention to him, Okay?" said Sota.

"Hey, Don't talk about me like that when I'm right in front of you." whined Grampa.

While they were talking Mrs. H was in the kitchen.

"She, totally blew us of again." said Sota.

"Hey it happened a lot to me so I'm used to it." said Danny.

"Your room is that way so go there and get washed up." said Grampa.

"Okay." said Danny heading towards the guest room in which he will be staying at.

When Danny went in he saw a normal room just the way he liked it. " Just a few NASA poster and other junk and this will be just like my room in... Amity." said Danny but the amity part said quietly.

When he finished unpacking he went to the bathroom to get refreshed and to take a bath. When he went in he took of his cloth and went in the shower. As he saw himself in the mirror he saw the scars on his body from the ghost fights and the recent battle with Dan. Turning the water on he felt all of his pain going away with the water. When he went out he heard.

"Elder brother, mom says for you to get ready and to cometo get dinner." said Sota.

"On my way." said Danny then he walked toward his room and went in, put some cloths on and went for dinner.

As he went in he saw all of the people he met there waiting for him. He sat down and took a hold of his chop sticks.

"Itadakimase." they all chimed in except Danny who forgot to say but after a few moments said it.

They started eating and Danny ate too but it was a little hard because he was eating with chops sticks for the firdt time in his life. But all was cut short when he heard a loud noise.

"THAT GUY HAS SOME NERVE! I TOLD HIM THAT I'D BE BACK BUT NO HE SAID. EXAMS MIGHT NOT BE IMPORTANT TO HIM BUT TO ME IT IS!" yelled Kagome.

**[Danny's P.O.V.]**

I was eating dinner with chop sticks for the first time in my life and it was hard. How does people eat with these things anyway?I was still eating when I heard a loud noise of the door opening and a girlish voice saying

"THAT GUY HAS SOME NERVE! I TOLD HIM THATY I'D BE BACK NO HE SAID. EXAMS MIGHT NOT BE IMPORTANT TO HIM BUT TO ME IT IS!" said the voice then a girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a school uniform came in and sat down eating with her eyes closed because of which she did not see me.

"Kagome." said my new 'mom' but the girl named Kagome did not reply.

"Kagome." she said again but there was no reply...again.

"Let me, mom" said Sota then went to her ear and yelled.

"Kagome!" yelled Sota breaking her out of her funk.

"What the What!?" yelled Kagome then said " You wanna kill me or something?"

"No we want to introduce you to your new older brother Danny." said 'mom'.

"After she said that Kagome looked at me and I rose my hand and said "Hi."

'I've been only gone for seven days and they adopt a boy!' Kagome thought **[Not in P.O.V.]**

Then she took mom and went out of the room with 'mom' then I started talking to Sota.

"Hey, lil bro?' I ask him.

"Yeah?' he asked back a little nervous.

"Do I need to know what that was all about?" I ask again.

"No." he replies again.

"Is it a boy problem?" I ask.

"Sorta." he said.

"Should I be concerned about this?" i ask.

"Depends on you." he said.

"Then it's a no."

as I say so Kagome and 'mom' comes back.

**[In the other room no ones P.O.V.]**

"Mom. What is this about?" asked Kagome.

"Well, the day you were gone we saw, on the TV, A town was destroyed somehow and he was the only one who lived. He had no family and was up for adoption so I sorta." said Mrs. H.

"Adopted him." finished Kagome her mothers sentence.

"Yes, that." replied Mrs. H.

"Did you tell him?" asked Kagome.

"No."

"Good." she said and again said

"He already has his own problems and doesn't need to worry about mine."

As she said that they walked back to the living room where the others and food awaits. When they went in and sat down Kagome spoke.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." she said.

"To you too." said Danny to his new little sister.

After dinner Danny went back to his room to rest for a bit and after that he went out of the house but no one saw him. He went to the big tree and looked at it.

"You know that tree is sacred." said a voice startleing Danny.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's been here for more that 500 years." she said coming up next to him.

"Hard to believe but not so hard."

"Huh?"

"It looks old."


	3. Chapter 3: SECRETS

**Me:Hey guys chapter 3 Might be a little weird but you'll get it when I explain it to you but that will take at last three years but I can't it will be explained in a fanfic and that'll take two years.**

**Danny: Why that long?**

**Me: It's complicated.**

**Danny: That complicated.**

**Me: You have no idea.**

**Danny: Well then on with the story.**

**Me: What story? Is it a fairy tail? I do love fairy tails.**

**Danny: No.**

**Me: Then what story?**

**Danny: You know the one your updating? The one called "Danny's new life?**

**Me: Oh yeah forgot.**

**Danny: On with the story!**

**Me: Yes on with the story!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything!)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**CHAPTER 3: THE SECRECTS**

"I still don't get it." said Kagome in confusion.

"When a tree gets old it's color changes to either dark brown or black and it's roots becomes rising above the ground." explained Danny.

"Oh." said Kagome.

"Yes." said Danny.

"Then-" Kagome tried to say but was not able to finish as Danny started sprinting towards the tree and then jumped on the lowest branch he could get his hands. Now normally Danny can jump higher but kept it in a low cause he did not want his identity revealed so fast. then started to go higher and higher to the top but was stopped as Kagome called out.

"Danny, what are you doing up there?!" yelled Kagome cause it's too high for her.

"I'm gonna go to the top of the tree." said Danny back.

"Your gonna fall and get hurt!" yelled Kagome again.

"I won't!" yelled Danny back.

"Come down here or I'm gonna call mom.!" said Kaome frustrated.

"Okay." said danny climbing down.

As he got down Kagome said " Don't do that again, okay?"

"No promises." said Danny.

"Whatever come on I'll show you the place." said Kagome.

"Don't we have to tell mom first?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry. she won't say anything." said Kagome then started pulling Danny back to the stairs or the shrine.

When they we're down they walked towards the town and when they got there Kagome told Danny about how stuff worked here and other stuff. Then they had ice cream and walked to the park. But someone was following them. When they got to the park Danny spoke.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being followed?" asked Danny.

"You know I do too. but I'm sure it's something else." said Kagome shrugging it off.

"Hey, Kagome!" yelled a voice. In fact it was three voices making Kagome groan.

'Save me from disaster God and I'll be in my best behavior pr the next year.' thought Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome? I see that your back from that horrible desises that your mom told the teacher about." said the first girl.

"what was it called again?" asked the next one.

"I think it was yayaiki. No homio pagla. No something else." said the other.

"Wow. This is the fourth time I've been blown of. Must be a record." said Danny catching the girls attention.

"Danny these are Yuka, Eri and Ayumi and guys this is Danny and-" but she was cut short as The other girls pulled her of and started talking to her.

"Kagome who's he?" asked Yuka.

"Your new boyfriend? You got over Hojo fast." said Eri.

"What about that Inuyasha guy? Please tell us that your not cheating on him." said Ayumi gasping.

"Guys. Listen to me. Don't jump right into conclusions." said Kagome.

"Well we want an explanation now!" demanded the three girls.

"Okay. He's my older brother." said Kagome.

"You never told us that you had an older brother. You should have told us, plus he's cute." said Yuka.

"He's adopted." said Kagome.

"Really? But Yuka's right, He's cute." said Ayumi.

"Guys. Is that what your here for?" asked Kagome.

"Skip that. Is he single. Cause I can't wait to get my hands on him." said Eri a little weirdly.

"Hey I'm gonna be his girlfriend." said the other two girls.

"Yo, D! Catch!" yelled a voice making Danny look around then a sword came from no where but it was still in it's holder thing-e. As Danny cached it he pulled the sword out but when he pulled it half way he saw a shadow above and looked up to see a figure with a sword on hand about to strike but he blocked it. As he blocked it he was pushed back. When Danny saw the attacker wearing a mask, he smirked and attacked as well. The stranger attacked too and their swords collided they fought for the upper hand. Neither won but kept fighting with swords. Swords for swords. A strike for another. Tit for tat. A few more slashes later both of their swords were pinning the other. The strangers sword behind Danny's neck and Danny's sword on the edge of the mysterious persons neck. You know the part that sometimes sticks out of the mid section of the neck. Yes that.

The girls were speechless to say at least. They never saw anyone who fought like that but Kagome did. Thought is was mostly back at the Feudal area and of great sword users too.

"The more I see Danny he's more hotter and cooler." said Ayumi.

"Me too." said The other teo girls and Kagome rolled her eyes.

A few seconds later Danny and the new person wearing a mask took their swords away from each others necks and The person spoke for the first time spoke after his arrival or appearence.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someones been practiceing their skills." said the guy.

"And it looks like someones been wearing masks. How are you Silver?" asked Danny.

"What mask? Oh-" said the man who was named Silver as he took of the mask. He looked handsome to Kagome's friends because or his Silver hair, dark black eyes and body tone.

"Better. So what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"What can't a guy come to see his friend?" said Silver jokingly.

"Seriously?" asked Danny.

"Well I was passing by and saw you. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Silver.

As Danny heard that he put on a are-you-kidding me look.

"Okay. Okay. Just don't do that. It creaps me out a lot." said Danny.

"When I asked for help from the council, why didn't they help me?" asked Danny with anger boiling in him.

"Everything happens for a reason." said Silver.

"That's what-" says Danny but was cut off from that sentence by Silver.

"Look to your left and wave." said Silver.

"Huh?" said Danny as he looked to his right and saw Kagome and her friends coming.

"Hi." said Kagome.

"Hi." said Silver **[Don't worry this is his only visit for the story.]**

"Hey. I'm Yuka This is Eri and that is Ayumi. Nice to met you." said Yuka.

"I'm Silver Shadow. Nice to meet you." said Silver to the girls.

As they were talking Kagome pulled Danny out of then and said.

"Danny. Who is he?"

"Silver Shadow. A friend and most importantly, a showoff." said Danny.

Then they heard the girls ask. Something like Where do you live and are you single to Silver.

"That info is classified and no I'm not." said Silver making Danny raise his brows.

"Awww." said the other girls.

Then Silver looked at Danny and Kagome and walked forward. And Danny asked.

"When did you ever had a girlfriend?" asked Danny.

"I lied." said Silver.

"Then why?" asked Danny.

"For them to lay off me." replied Silver.

"Sorry, bro. Can't stay. Got another assignment." he said putting a hand out as Danny took it he felt something in his hand.

"Where to?" asked Danny.

"Brazil." replied Silver.

Danny was a little curious about what he was given. As he was about to ask what it was something was in his head and it wasn't his own voice.

(The council thought about giving you a weapon of your own cause something tells us that your gonna need it) said the voice which belonged to Silver.

As Danny got the message Silver Dashed to the trees and when he went in them he was not seen anymore.

"That was weird." said Yuka.

"That's Silver Shadow for you. Always in a hurry." said Danny.

"Back to you." said Eri as Kagomes friends turned to him. Danny was in for it now and he knew it.

'This is gonna be a long time till I get back home with Kagome' thought the kid.

**[Two hours later]**

Danny was back to the steps of the shrine. He was a little annoyed. How could three girls be so annoying? went on the head of Danny's.

"Sorry." said Kagome.

"Why are you saying sorry?" asked Danny.

"About my friends."

"It's okay. They were just curious about me."

" I suppose so."

"That's just how things are right?"

"Yeah and how do you know to fight with swords so good?"

"Trained secret."

"Tell me please."

"No."

Kagome signed in defeat and went ahead of Danny. When she went ahead Danny looked at what Silver gave him. It was a chain with a Syth on the end which was supposed to dangle. It was called the Demon Syth. It was built for battleing Demons and monsters. But why was it given was confusing for him. When he went in the house he saw his new mom talking to Kagome and going back to her room.

"See' ya tomorrow bro." said Kagome.

"You to little sis." said Danny and went to his room.

After they went to their rooms they sat down on the bed ironicly togather but Kagome fell on her bed and Danny sat up to change. These days he only wore his pants on not anything to cover his chest.

"Danny is much nicer and better then inuyasha for sure." said Kagome to herself.

"Oh really? So who is this Danny?" asked an irratated voice behind her.

"Speaking of the devil." said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha who was in his usual cloths, a red kimono. His silver hair flowing on his back and the usual dog ears poking out of his hair. The demon dog Sniffed something in the air.

"What's that smell?" asked Inuyasha.

"Forget about that. What are you doing here? And there's got to be a good reason for it." said Kagome.

"We gotta get more Jewel shards." said Inuyasha.

"Well. I'm not going cause I got exams." said Kagome then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You got till the count of three to let me go and go back." threatened Kagome.

"Well Your going with me." said the always annoying Inuyasha.

"Do not make me angry." said Kagome.

"Or what?"

"Sit. Boy!" yelled Kagome. As she said so a light ilumanateing from Inuyashas neckles appeared and Inuyasha instantly fell on the ground HARD.

**[Down stairs in Danny's room]**

'Whatever is happening up there is kinda frightening me. Maybe I should call.' thought Danny.

"Kagome, what's going on up there?!" yelled Danny.

"Nothing!" yelled Kagome back followed by a quiet sound.

**[Upstairs at Kagome's room]**

"Now go before I make you regret this." said Kagome as she throws Inuyasha out the window.

As he fell with a thud Kagome quickly closed the window and turned the light off. She looked outside and saw that Inuyasha went back grumbling something like that ungreatfull woman or something else.

"Good thing that Danny didn't come up stairs cause I don't know what I can make up about this." said Kagome to herself.

**[Next morning]**

Like usual Danny woke up and was startled by the room but then remembered that he was in Japan and in his own new room. His new family and new life. He got up from bed and did ten push ups, sit ups, hand ups( you know doing push ups on your hands That) Then went to the bathroom to take a bath.

When he went in. He took of his cloths and turned the water on and started scrubing. Though his scar was still there obviously and looking at it made him think that

'Never gonna get used to that.' or 'man that looks nasty.' or other stuffs that comes into mind about his life back at Amity park. When he went out of the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a towel which was tied down to his waste and went to his room with a towel on his hand which was rubbing against his hair for the water to go away.

**[Kagome's P.O.V.]**

I woke up like the normal average days on the twenty first century. Yawned a little and and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a bath. that always seems to make me forget about all my worry and panic tantrums. When I went downstairs and saw Danny with a towel on his waste coming out. He didn't notice me. I was shocked to see that his body was well toned. Under that normal cloths who knew that he was so muscular. If Eri, Ayumi and Yuka was here they wold probably drool at this point. And mostly shocked to see scars on it.

'How did he get those scars? The only way that is possible if he was being attacked or something." I thought but shrugged it off for now.

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Danny, Kagome, Sota! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Mrs. Higuyashi.

"Coming!" came three voices at the same time.

When all of the family members were at the room they chanted and started eating their foods. The breakfast was quiet and peaceful. For Danny it was actually nice. He didn't have a peaceful meal or something to eat with others in a long time. Then Mrs. H spoke breaking the silence.

"Kagome, Danny where did you go last night?" she asked the two teens.

"Oh, Kagome showed me the town and I met some of Kagome's friends." replied Danny.

"Really? Did you think that they were weird?" asked Sota.

"Sota! Don't talk about my friends that way." scolded Kagome.

"What you gotta admit that they are." said Sota.

"Yeah and do they always think that whichever guy Kagome's seen with is her boyfriend? asked Danny only to obtain a glare from Kagome.

"What not a good time?" asked Danny.

"Really? Again? Wow Kagome your friends are weird!" said Sota laughing.

"Sota. Laughing with food in your mouth makes you chock remember?" said Mrs. H.

"Yes mom." said Sota stopping his laughing.

'Guess I don't have to worry about not having fun here' thought Danny.

'Sota and Kagome are having so much with Danny that's for sure' thought Mrs. H.

'This is gonna be so fun, being with elder brother is awesome' thought Sota.

'Maybe going back to the Feudal area wasn't such a bad idea after all' thought Kagome.

And after that little chat breakfast was quiet again and after breakfast everyone went back to their rooms and since it was Saturday kagome and Sota did not have to go to school. All of a sudden Sota called Danny to his room and started playing video games with his and it was Danny's favorite game DOOM.

"So, what are you gonna name yourself in the game Sota?" asked Danny.

"I don't know what about shadow demon?" said Sota.

"Great name. I'm going with ghost boy. Maybe with luck my old player is still there." said Danny.

"You mean that you played this before?" asked Sota.

"Yes." said Danny.

"Man this will be easier then I thought." said Sota as they started playing the game. The door was left open and Kagome saw them playing the game and called to Danny.

"Danny aren't you a little to old to play video games?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah but it's always fun to feel young again you know? Plus I haven't played DOOM in a long time." said Danny as he defeats another monster.

"Yeah, sis. Go bother someone else and leave us alone. Unless you want to play but what am I saying girls can't play video games. They play with dolls." said Sota and Kagome got furious. Seeing her state Danny got nervous and told Sota.

"You better run little bro cause your life is hanging on the balance this time." whispered Danny to him. As Danny said that Sota looked behind and started sweating. His face mixed with only two expretions: Fear and horror. But did a sigh on relife as she went by but still had an angry face.

"Think I should go after her?" asked Danny.

"Maybe. When she is this angry she usually does something stupid." said Sota. Then Danny went after her. As he followed her he noticed that she was going near an old looking little hut in which he thought that there was the storage. When he went in after her he was surprised to see that it wasn'r a storage, it was a well and saw Kagome going towards it so when he saw that she was leaning towards it he yelled.

"Be careful Kagome!" yelled Danny as he went to her to save her but when she looked at him she slipped and fell in Danny went in after her. When he fell in a few seconds later he saw a weird colorish light blinding him and when it was gone he opened his eyes and saw Kagome with so he yelled.

"Kagome! What the heck?!" yelled Danny.

"What do you mean?! You were the one who came in!" yelled Kagome back.

As the siblings were having their yelling contest somewhere around that place.

*Sniff* *Sniff* sniffed a guy.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked a little boy with a tail and fox like legs.

"I think I smell Kagome and some one else, Shippo." said Inuyasha.

"Is she in danger?" asked a girl is some sort of aurmor like clothing with her hair as a pony tail.

"I'm not sure Sango but I think that we should check it out. You never know." said Inuyasha to Sango.

"I'll go and get Miroku." said Shippo as the little fox demon went to get the monk Sango and Inuyasha got up and ran towards the well.

"I heard that Kagome's in trouble." said Miroku.

"Well. Wee not so sure but better safe than sorry." said Sango.

As they were on the way joined by Miroku and Shippo. When they were almost there they heard noises like what and huh?! over and over.

"So I was supposed to see you fall down a well and die?!" yelled Danny.

"No you were to just let me do what I want!" yelled back Kagome.

"You know what let's just go back up and into the house." said Danny.

"Yeah. Who goes first?" asked Kagome.

"You go. I'm still annoyed at you." said Danny .

*Hump* did Kagome as she went up and out. Though it was tempting to see up at under Kagome's skirt, he did not. I mean she is his little sister! Okay, as she went up and saw Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku coming. She was a little nervous like how Danny was able to come with her back in time and what will she do about explaining this to Danny. As they were I mean the Inuyasha gang right in front her they started talking.

"Kagome. Didn't you have your exams?" asked Shippo.

"We'll have to wirry about that later cause-" said Kagome but was cut of as Danny spoke.

"We have to worry about that." said Kagome to the gang but quiet enough for them to hear.

"Hey! You out yet?!" yelled Danny from the bottom of the well.

"Yeah!" Kagome yelled back.

"Should I come up yet?!" asked Danny.

"Okay! You can come out now." said Kagome then turned to her friends.

"Uh Kagome. Who is this guy?" asked Shippo.

"He's my big brother Shippo." said Kagome to shippo.

"When did you have an older brother?" asked Sango curiously.

"Since three days ago." said Kagome.

"If he's three days old than how is he your older brother?" asked Inuyasha stupidly.

"He's adopted." said Kagome. As she said so Danny appeared from the well and looked around and then said.

"We are not in the shrine are we?" asked Danny.

"Nope." said Kagome.

"Where are we than?" asked Danny then looked at the others who were looking at him.

Then Danny got up the well and sat on the edge of it.

"Well I'm up for an explanation." said Danny.

**Me: Finally Chapter over!**

**Danny: Hope the hard woke is paying off.**

**Inuyasha: Where am I?**

**Me and Danny: How did you get n here!?**

**Inuyasha: The door behind you.**

**Me: Whatever. See you in the next chapter people!**

**Danny: Yeah. See ya laters.**

**Inuyasha: ?**


	4. Chapter 4: DANNY'S FIRST KILL

**Me: Hey. A new chapter!**

**Danny: Yes. A new chapter! Now it'll be starting to get fun!**

**Me: Yes cause things will start to get bloody now. With all the Demos and other junk.**

**Danny: Yes, so be warned cause the blood path of death sarts in this chapter.**

**Me: I'll do the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything!)**

**CHAPTER 4: DANNY'S FIRST KILL**

"So, who's gonna explain?" asked Danny.

"Wait. Your not confused about this?" asked Kagome.

"No." said Danny.

"Why not?" asked Kagome.

"Well, three years ago I didn't thought that ghost's existed then had my town being the most haunted place in the world. So this really isn't much for me." said Danny.

"Your kidding right?" asked Kagome.

"Are you going to keep asking questions or are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" asked Danny rising an eye brow.

"oh-Uh. Sorry, Danny this is Sango. That's Miroku, That's Shippo and the grumpy one there is Inuyasha. And guys this is Danny, my new older brother." Introduced Kagome.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." said Danny then shaking their hands but Inuyasha didn't.

"So, your the guy who's sent I found last night on Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"So, your they guy who's apparently Kagome's boyfriend I've been hearing about from Kagome's friends?" mocked Danny in Inuyasha's voice.

"You wanna start something here buddy?" asked Inuyasha punching his hand in his palm.

"I don't but the way your reacting maybe you want to start something." said Danny smirking.

"I like you already Danny." said Shippo smirking as well.

"Okay. All of you cut it out." said Sango.

"He started it!" said Inuyasha pointing at Danny and Shippo pointing at Inuyasha and Danny just said.

"I didn't do nothing." said Danny.

"What I want to know is how he got here?" asked Inuyasha.

"What? You need an invatetion to come here?" asked Danny.

"No. I'm not sure. Heck Nobody knows how but me and Inuyasha always can." said Kagome.

"Shouldn't you be worried at least a little? You know what let's just forget that, Where are we anyways?" asked Danny.

"Well. We are in the Feudal area." said Shippo.

"Where is that anyway?" asked Danny.

"Your at the Feudal area." said Miroku.

"Where is that?" asked Danny.

"Well. Japan but sentury's ago." said Kagome.

"So we are in the past?" asked Danny.

"Yes." said kagome.

"Ohhhh. Now I get it." said Danny then a roar distracted them. When our hero's looked around they saw a huge snake demon.

"That's a very ugly snake!" said Danny.

"What did you call me?! I will devour you for your insult!" said the snake demon.

"Well. At least it talks." said Danny mocking the demon.

"You will pay for your insolence!" yelled the demon in anger but then it fell on the ground by a ghost ray but it was so small and fast that the others did not see it.

"I never knew that insulting a demon kills it." joked Shippo.

"That was a demon?" asked Danny.

"Yes." replied Sango.

"That explains the ugliness." joked Danny.

"This is not a time to joke! Maybe the snake is playing dead so that when we put our attention from it'll attack." said Inuyasha poking the demon with his sword.

"I can't believe that you're not surprised to see a demon." said Kagome in shock.

"As I said. Living in a ghost capital changes you." said Danny.

"Aren't ghosts the same as sprites? asked Shippo.

"No, Shippo. There is a difference." said Danny acting like a professor.

"Enlighten us please." said Inuyasha.

"Okay but where is your monk friend?" asked Danny looking around.

"I can't believe that he just left!" said Sango.

"By the way she's acting I say that their a couple." said Danny to Shippo who still hasn't got off his head.

"Their always like that." said Shippo.

"So I take that it's a yes." said Danny. Well A Ghost is a soul that wanders around the planet or living world cause they have unfinished buisnesses and a spirit is a soul that also wonder the living but cause they do not know how to cross the other side to heaven or hell. Got it? That's what I was told anyway." said Danny again.

"Now I get it." said Kagome.

"Me too." said Inuyasha and Shippo in unison.

"I should be a professor." said Danny.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, bro." said Kagome.

"Mood killer." said Danny but again was interrupted by a roar behind him.

"I will kill you alive, brat!" said the snake demon again.

"You again? I thought I killed you." said Danny.

"So it wasn't the mocking? By the way how did you kill it?" asked Shippo.

"I didn't." said Danny.

"Yes you did." said Inuyasha.

"No I didn't." said Danny again.

"Yes you-" said Inuyasha but was stopped by the demon.

"Hello. Remember me? The guy who was about to eat you?" asked The demon.

"Sorry. What's your name?" asked Danny getting under the demon's skin again.

"I'll eat you alive!" yelled the demon.

"I'll eat you alive? That's a name?" asked Danny jumping away from the demons bite.

"That's it I'll get rid of it." said Inuyasha taking out his sword and cutting the demon in half but the demon recovered again.

"How does it do that?" asked Kagome.

"It's really annoying." said Shippo in a bored tone.

"Yeah. This it getting more annoying." said Danny.

"That's it now I'm really angry!" said the demon than charged at Danny before Inuyasha could do anything Danny was held back to a tree.

"Danny, no!" yelled Kagome worried.

"Let me go or else." said Danny angered.

"Or else what?" asked the snake demon.

"Or else it's not gonna end well for you." said Danny.

"I fail to see that." said the demon than was pushed back. Shocked by seeing that it was pushed back by a mere human was shocking to him.

"I told you that it's not gonna end well for you." said Danny than took out his scythe from his neck well actually ripped out it from his neck and squeezed it and it turned into a regular sized one with shining blood red out lineing.

"Die." said Danny then swinged his sword so fast that no one was able to see it, after one swing and three seconds the demon was in shreeds. The view was shocking to Inuyasha. Only him cause Kagome and Shippo went to get help or something. Then Danny squeezed his hand again turning the Scythe back to the small size and wore it like a locket.

"What is that thing?" asked Inuyasha.

"What thing?" asked Danny back.

"Don't play innocent with me. I saw what you did to that demon and why isn't it regenerating?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't you mean you did to it. I didn't kill it. You did." said Danny.

"Guys are you okay!?" they heard a screaming sound ans turned to see Kagome with her sacred arrows and the others. They all had their weapons.

"Yeah! Somehow Inuyasha killed the demon!" yelled back Danny.

"No I didn't he did." said Inuyasha not yelling cause the others were there..

"You did!?" asked Sango and Shippo in unison.

"No he did." said Danny again. Though in the head he was having a mental breakdown thinkinf if they knew what happened what will they do.

"I'm serious! He did it with some sort of Scythe thing-e." said Inuyasha again.

"Stop lieing Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Wait! For once I don't think that he's lieing." said Shippo.

"Me too." said Miroku.

"Yeah and look at this." said Inuyasha then pulled out Danny's scythe from his neck and showed it to them.

" What is that?" asked Shippo.

"This is what he used to kill the demon. And I don't know what it is." said Inuyasha.

"Danny. You better explain." said Kagome feeling the tension.

"Can we go somewhere so that people won't hear us and give me back my thing." said Danny taking his locket.

"Okay. Okay. Have it back." said Inuyasha.

"Whatever. Now can we go in a house or something?" asked Danny.

"Oh yeah. This way." said Sango.

**[Inside a normal hut]**

"Now." said Kagome then sat down.

"Explain yourself." said Inuyasha still annoyed.

"Okay. It started when I was 14." started Danny then told them how things happened but not any of his adventures. When he stopped he asked again.

"Wow." said Shippo then took his place on Danny's head again.

"Now. Since I'm done. Kagome, it's your turn to explain yourself.

"Okay. Okay. It started as." started Kagome and like Danny explained herself.

"Wow." said Danny.

"I know." said kagome.

"What is that Scythe thing of yours anyway if you don't mind me asking?" asked Sango interested in the weapon.

"Well. Okay" said Danny.

**Me: My first cliffhanger. Very nice.**

**Danny: Yes.**

**ME: I need a little help at something so you the reviewers are the one's to do it. I am gonna pair Danny and it can be an OC or a character. I just need the name and Details of the OC if it is or just tell me the Inuyasha character's name.**

**Danny: Finally! I'm gonna get a girlfriend!**

**Me: So remember!**


	5. Chapter 5: THE DEMON SCYTHE

**Me: Well since the cliffhanger was actually boring I'll just go along with the story. Cliffhangers aren't really my thing.**

**Danny: Than what is?**

**Me: killing you.**

**Danny: You can't kill me. I'm a ghost.**

**Me: Not without this ghost net and ecto iron gloves I can't.**

**Danny: Okay. I'm gonna run for my life now!&Runs off***

**Me: Not that he's gone I can do this in peace.**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

**CHAPTER 5: THE DEMON SCYTHE  
**

"Wow. It's to hot in here. Maybe it'll be better if we go outside." said Danny.

"Well It is the end of summer." said Kagome.

"Yeah and I'll tell later." said Danny.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Cause I want go out to sit down." said Danny.

"Why don't we just sit under the tree than talk." suggested Shippo.

"Works for me." said Danny then started walking towards the big tee than says.

"Is this the same tree back at home?" asked Danny.

"Yeah. Like I said it was here for hundreds of years." said Kagome.

" That reminds me." said Danny trhan sprinted towards the tree. Again. And started jumping and clinbing up it.

"Wow. How's he doing that?" asked Sango in amazement.

"Yeah. It took me a while to get to the top on that tree." said Inuyasha than thought.

'Showoff' was what he thought.

"Wow!" Danny said from the top of the tree cause it was scorching hot.

" What is it?!" asked Shippo.

"Nothing!" aid Danny than climbed down.

"How did you do that?" asked Sango.

"Do what?" asked Danny back.

"You know. Climb that tree so fast." said Shippo asking for Sango.

"Well I'm a good climber." said Danny.

"Not even a very good climber can do that." said Inuyasha.

"Jealous much?" asked Danny smirking.

"What? No?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Denial." said Shippo then grinned only to get wacked in the head by Inuyasha.

"Owww!" cried Shippo in pain.

"Hey. We were just teasing you don't have to be like that you know." said Danny patting Shippo in the head to sooth the pain.

"Stop stalling and tell us already!" Inuyasha an d the others except Danny and Shippo rolls their eyes.

"huh? Oh sorry." said Danny than said.

"It's called the **Demon Scythe. **There. Done. happy?' said danny then the others fell anime style. And when Inuyasha got up he yelled.

"That's not-" but was cut off by Kagome saying.

"SIT BOY!" said Kagome and Inuyasha fell on the ground.

"Cursed?' asked Danny sweat-drooping.

"Yeah... It's pain." said Inuyasha still on the ground.

"We want to know everything about it." said Sango.

"Honestly all I know about this is that it's called the Demon Scythe and it's one of the best weapons forkilling a demon." said Danny.

"Your lying." said Inuyasha who got up from the ground.

"No I'm not that's all I know of it." said Danny again.

"Then who does?' asked Kagome.

"That's classified." said Danny.

"What does that mean?' asked Shippo who was on Danny's head.

"It means that I can't tell you guys." says Danny.

"Why not?' asked Sango.

"I've been told not to." said Danny.

"By whom?' asked Inuyasha.

"Can't tell that either." said Danny.

"Why not?" asked Shippo.

"Can we stop this. I don't want to repeat the same thing over and over again." said Danny.

"Yeah this is just getting annoying. Give me five minutes and I'll beat it out of him." said Inuyasha.

"Your welcome to try puppy." said Danny teasing Inuyasha.

"That's it. I'm gonna get rid of you myself." said Inuyasha but again was stopped as Kagome said 'SIT'.

"What the heck did you do that for woman!?" asked Inuyasha.

"Cause you were about to kill my big brother you dope." said Kagome.

"You didn't need to do that cause I could have taken it." said Danny.

"I'm starting to like you more and more every minute Danny." said Shippo who was still on his Head, picking his nose.

"Thanks, i suppose." said Danny, not sure of what to say.

"Well I better get you home before something bad happens." said Kagome.

"But I/He just got here." whined Shippo and Danny at the same time then looked at each other.

"That was awkward." said Danny and Shippo at the same time again and again looked at each other.

While they were talking they did not know that some one was watching them. And somewhere far away a voice said.

"That's an interesting toy that boy has. It would make a fine 's a Shame that it's being weilded by a child no and a human one at that." said the voice of pity and a tint of sorrow in it. Then said.

"Send out a powerful demon. I don't want the kid going anywhere. I need that weapon!" said the voice.

"Jeez, Naraku. You don't have to yell you know." said a boy with black hair in a villagers cloths.

"Just do as said Kohaku. **[ I think that I spelled it right]**

"Okay. Okay." said the boy named Kohaku and walked away.

'I will have that scythe. What was it caslled again? Oh yes the Demon Scythe. With it no demon can stand in my way." said Naraku than vanished.

And now we go back to the guys.

"I'm glad that the awkward thing was over." said Danny.

"Yeah it was creeping me out." said Shippo.

"Us too." said the others.

"Now let's go home brother." said Kagome kindly.

"Maybe Danny is here for a reason." said Miroku who appeared out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" asked Danny.

"In the village." said Miroku.

"But I went there and didn't find you." said Sango.

"Really I didn't see you." said Miroku nervously and sweating for some reason.

"Then why are you sweating? You didn't do anything bad did you?" asked Inuyasha.

""What? No. Why would I?" asked Miroku more nervous now.

"Because you smell weird." said Inuyasha again.

"Yeah it smell's like something a girl would wear." said Shippo trying to get Miroku in trouble.

"Yeah. It smells like. Like... it's guyish as well." said Danny.

"Okay. i admit it! I admit it but it wasn't my fault." said Miroku crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Danny.

"Well I was walking in town to look for beautiful women and then three guys in girls cloths came to me and took me out and and." said Miroku crying more.

"They did that to you!" said Sango outraged.

"What? Oh no. Not that." said Miroku who stooped crying.

"Then what?" asked Kagome.

"They tried to...to... I can't say it!" said Miroku.

"Stop acting like a girl and say it!" yelled danny.

"Yeah hurry up cause you starting to make a scene." whispered Shippo.

"They made me blow a kill tothem and they blew a kiss to me." said Miroku and the others turned white of annoyence.

"Dude. Just be glad that they didn't rape you." said Danny coming back from the shock. **[No offense to gay people. or any one for that matter who might take this at offensive]**

" Yeah but I felt so violated!" said Miroku crossing his hand at a defensive matter.

"Whatever drama queen." said Shippo.

"Yeah so can we go home now, Danny? So that I don't have to worry about you?" asked Kagome but didn't wait for an answer then started draging him towards the well but before she could reach it a scream was heard.

"No time for that let's kick some demon butt." aid Danny then ran off to who knows where.

"Wha-! Danny! Where are you going!" said Kagome then went after him.

"Let's go after them." said Shippo.

"Yeah let's." said Inuyasha then started walking towards Danny and Kagome's way.

**Me: yes chapter complete! See ya later's!**

**Danny: Yeah!**


	6. Chapter 6: ENTERRRRRR! MAI

**Me:Hey guys! Sorry for being late. i thought that when I'd get this far in a story when I have no idea what to do I'd just wing it. You know what I mean?**

**Danny: Actually I don't.**

**Me: You aren't going to talk anymore. * a zipper appeared in Danny's mouth closing it*  
**

**Danny: Mhmnhmhmmm!**

**Me: Sorry, Danny but you were annoying me and that means?**

**Danny: MMMMM?**

**Me: And that means Danny no talkie.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking**

**CHAPTER 6: ENTERRRRRR! MAI**

It has only been a few minutes since Danny ran off and Kagome was a little worried.

"Where could that boy be?" asked an impatient Inuyasha.

"Probably in the village." said Shippo who was walking now and was a little depressed cause he wasn't able to ride on Danny's head no more.

"Plus he's new here so he might have wanted to look around." said Sango.

"That only makes it worse. I can't help but worry for him. If anything happens to him then mom will kill me." said Kagome.

"He can take care of himself." said Inuyasha. But before Kagome could say anything Shippo said.

"Hey. Isn't that him?" asked Shippo pointing at Danny who was walking with a girl. Talking to her. she looked about his age with long black hair but since they were facing the other way. The gang didn't see the girl's face or eyes.

"You know. It was just a small little bug. You didn't have to scream out so loud." said Danny to the girl.

"Yes but that was a demon cockroach and was like three feet tall with it's ugly face trying to kiss me." said the grossed out girl.

"Well... There is that." said Danny then felt something on his head as he felt the weight then said.

"Shippo... Why are you on my head?" asked Danny looking towards his head trying to find shippo making the girl look as well and when wshe saw the little demon she yelled.

"Danny! There's a demon on your head about to devour it! I'll kill it for you!" yelled the girl the from no where made a thick stick appear on her making Shippo and Danny gulp and Danny made a run for it but the girl went after him as well trying to wack Shippo of Danny's head who was clutching on Danny's head for his dear life.

They kept running for a while till they were out of the village. But during their run the others were talking.

* * *

"Should we help them?" asked Kagome.

"Nah! Let's just watch the fun." said Iuyasha.

"Yeah. it's been a while since we've been entertained like this." said Miroku with his index finger on his chin.

'Don't even think about it." said Sango then pulled Miroku's ear and dragged him away.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny was still running from the girl but this time they were running in circles. But then suddenly stopped holding out a hand to her and said.

"Wait, Mai! Don't hurt him! He's my friend!" said Danny.

"It's taken over your mind!" said the girl named Mai.

"Okay this has gone far enough!" said Kagome from behind Mai.

"Who are you?" asked Mai but when Kagome saw her she froze. Then yelled and said.

"Eri?! What are you doing here?!" asked/yelled Kagome.

"Do I know you? And I'm Mai." said Mai. As she said that Kagome turned her head to Danny and Danny said

"Ancestor. 500 years in the past remember?" asked Danny.

It was true Mai looked like a complete replica of Eri, Kagome's friend. Only for the longer hair she did not lok alike the other girl which is her friend.

"Oh yeah." muttered Kagome but Mai heard it and said.

" Did you say something?" asked Mai.

"Oh my! Where are my manners. I'm Kagome." said Kagome.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. And don't mind me asking are you Danny's girlfriend?" asked Mai.

"What?! asked Kagome and Danny at the same time while Inuyasha from behind Kagome coughed a little in shock and all Shippo did was smirk 'cause he thought that this might be funny.

"No. No. I'm her brother." said Danny.

"Yeah, what he said." said both Kagome and Inuyasha in unison and then Mai spoke.

"Are those real?" asked mai pulling on Inuyasha's ears.

"Of course they are! Don't pull it!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Guess his ears are his weakness." said Danny from behind Kagome who was turned to Inuyasha looking at his ears being pulled by Mai.

"Yeah. But I gotta say that-" said Kagome but was interrupted by Shippo.

"It's kind of interesting g to see Inuyasha try to free himself from the annoyingly weird pain?" asked Shippo who soon regretted what he said cause Inuyasha had started pulling his cheek and pulled him off of Danny's head.

"Hey!" said Danny then punched Inuyasha's arm and he started yelping in pain then pulled Shippo off of Inuyasha's hands and said.

"You OK?" asked the seventeen year old.

"A little lightheaded but I'll live." said the small fox demon.

"you know you shouldn't just pull someone's cheeks like that. They might rip off." said Danny.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" yelled Inuyasha then went at him but Danny ran off again before Inuyasha could catch him.

"Wow. He just killed that demon and now made a bigger demon cry. He's soo cool." said Mai in admiration making Kagome sweat-drop.

"This is gonna be a looooooong Day." said Kagome sighing MEANWHILE Mai was still admiring Danny's power.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny was still runnigfrom Inuyasha and Shippo again clutching on Inuyasha's head for his dear life cause when Inuyasha catches them he'd be lond dead.

Just as Inuyasha was about to catch Danny and Shippo a loud roar was heard.

When the people and demons looked around to see that a large demon was destroying the village.

* * *

**Me: Oh my! What will happen now?!**

**Danny: Mhhhhmhhmmm!**

**Me: Oh yeah you can't talk.**

**Danny: *angry look***

**Me: Let me help you with that. *Danny's mouth appears again and arms and legs freed from the chair***

**Danny: You'll have to wait and find out. And I'm gonna kill you Blade!**

**Me: eep! Gotta go and run for my life!**

***Freeze Frame***

**Me/Danny: Laters!**

***normal frame***

**"Danny still running after Blade***


	7. Chapter7:DEATHS CALL,POWER OF THE SCYTHE

** Hey guys. Sorry for not updating all this time. School is back and I am literally bored. I really don't have as fun as I used to with my friends these days. And the results of my tests are more annoying and they're really starting to scare me. Good thing that I didn't fail on any yet. My mom would have killed me. Well I'm not gonna bore you readers with my life problems and just give you the chapter straight. So, here you go! I present Chapter 7  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: DEATHS CALL, POWER OF THE SCYTHE  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

The Demon was big. Very big. Rather like fifteen foot tall. It was shooting flames out of its mouth. The Demon had scales like a dragons and had three horns in its head.

The claws on its hands devoured a man. The claws went right through the flesh of the man.

Danny was a bit disgusted at the sight. Since there were demons all the time here. He thought that there would be more scenes like this so he was trying to get used to it.

'Well. This is a world full of demons. Better get used to it' thought Danny.

Kagome seeing Danny's grossed out face knew what he was going through but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, bro. You'll get used to it." said Kagome whispering to Danny.

"I'm already used to it." said Danny with a small face-palm. When the Demon saw Danny, it remembered that it was to kill him and retrieve the item he had. So, it charged at him.

Danny seeing this got wide-eyed and Inuyasha steeped forward with Tessaiga at hand.

"Not so fast, ugly!" yelled Inuyasha as he swung Tessaiga and the demon got cut but instantly recovered, shocking everyone in the processes.

"What just-" said Inuyasha but was stopped for no reason as he again started cutting and cutting the demon, But like the first time it went for Danny and regenerated.

Meanwhile Danny kept a calm face. If there's one hing he knew about battling, it was not to show any emotions at his enemy/opponent or training partner. The demon was getting close to Danny.

'Crap! I can't use Wind Scar or any attacks 'cause we're too close to the village and Kagome's brother is near it! Why isn't Danny running?!" screamed Inuyasha in his head.

Danny, felt the demon was too close for comfort. Took out the weapon from his neck, breaking the chain. But before Danny made it in its bigger form, the demon came too close. So he went intangible and the demon just went through him. And went unitangible before anyone seeing him intangible.

Everyone who saw that but the going intangible pat was shocked.

'What just happened?' thought everyone as they kept looking at the scene before them.

The demon was attacking at will. Just not using any powers but Danny was dodging them all and returning blows too. Without even using his Scythe.

'Man! What the hell is that guy made of?' Thought Kagome as she watched as well.

"Guys! Are you guys gonna keep watching or help me?!" yelled Danny.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." said Sango and threw Hiraikotsu at the demon but it caught it and threw at away and Sango found herself running to it.

"It'll be back as soon as I can!" yelled Sango, still running after it while everybody. Even the demon sweat-dropped at the sight.

'unbelievable!" thought Danny. 'Are the guys for real?'

And as usual. The demon was the first to shrug off the weird sight and again was after Danny.

"Okay. This is getting old really fast." said Danny as he took the Scythe out from his front pocket and squeezed the little piece steel. His eyes glowed a bit. But not neon green like normal but a bright blue and a small voice in Danny's mind said.

'Aura signature authorized. Aura of Danny Phantom of Omega D4. Demon Scythe access granted.' said the small voice.

**[Ignore that for now. It's not of importance... not yet it isn't anyway]**

The Demon Scythe had grown bigger and it had a dark red like aura had surrounded it.

Then suddenly Danny jumped. More that what appeared to be fifteen feet high above the ground and swung the scythe at the demon. A few moments later the demon got cut in half. From its right collar bone to its right side of the waste. But the demon was regenerating after not much more than a few seconds.

"Any time now you guys!" yelled Danny.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." said everyone and surprisingly, even Inuyasha.

"I'll end this right now!" yelled Miroku and unleashed his black hole. "Black Hole!"

"What the! At least let me get out of the way!" yelled Danny and ran out of the way before he got sucked in the small hole on the monk's hands.

The demon was struggling to not get sucked in but was being pulled towards the black hole.

Inuyasha was picking his nose with his weight on his sword but suddenly some wasp like demons appeared and Miroku covered the black hole.

"Wait. Those are!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Naraku's wasps!" said Kagome finishing Shippo's sentence.

"So, Naraku's behind this?!" yelled Inuyasha. "Where are you?! Show yourself so that I can kill you once and for all, Naraku!" he said again with anger boiling his voice.

"Sorry. Master doesn't have time for weak half-breeds like you." said the demon, finally regenerated from Danny's attack.

"Wait? You talk?!" yelled/asked Shippo.

"Of course I talk you stupid fox." said the demon.

"Why are you here?" asked Danny, bored.

"To take your Scythe!" yelled the demon.

"You're not to bright are you?" asked Miroku with a sweat-drop.

"You want it? You can have it." said Danny throwing the Scythe to the demon.

"What?!" yelled everyone else, including the demon.

Everyone looked at Danny with the expression of shock in their faces but looked at the demon as it started yelping in pain. Then its body was engulfed in flame but as it had dragon's skin the fire didn't do much dame but then again it was being attacked by lightening. Since it didn't have any protection for that the demon started to crouch down and threw the Scythe away but the Scythe had flew itself back to Danny and then Danny caught it.

"what just happened?' asked Kagome.

"That's kinda like a security system. If anyone touches it other than me then they'll get a huge shock. Or to be specific... will be engulfed in a lot of pain." explained Danny.

"I see." said Inuyasha who actually took a step away from Danny. Or to be specific... his Scythe.

"Now to finish this..." said Danny trailing off but then his body disappeared from everyone's sight. By then the demon was back on its feet and looking around for Danny but then stopped as the a circle of light had paralyzed it which had appeared under it. Everyone looked behind it where Danny was and he muttered something.

"Death's call." he said then turned around with lightening speed and slashed the demon with the Scythe.

The demon didn't do anything as its body had started to drain of blood and then it fell down with its eyes open. But the only thing was that the eyes had no iris. They had vanished.


	8. Note: SORRY!

***sigh*Guys... I am sorry to tell you this that I have put all of my stories in a HIATUS mode. All of them but I will try to update once in a while but still not put down the HIATUS. Now I will tell you why.**

**1. My school now starts from 10:00AM to unbelievably 5:00PM. we have like... 13 subjects and my mom has got me to go to a coaching. I do not know if there is any such things there but I will explain it anyway. It is basically school but it isn't. Same rules just no uniform. which is from 6:00PM to 9:00PM**

**2. you already know that i have no computer so I can't nor need say any more.**

**3: The Cyber Cafe closes at 8:00PM.**

**If you don't think that that isn't a good enough reason to not update than it is on you.**

**Again I am sorry but i might update once in a while. This little fiasco may go on till the end of the year.**

**!I AM SORRY!**

***Anime waterfall of tears***

***Viewer's gets washed away before protesting***


	9. Chapter 8: EXPLANATIONS

**Yo! I'm not back but I am here aren't I? and no. I will not update like I used to the note thing was meant for the year. And I'm still really lagging behind in my studies.**

**So without further dallying or dallying.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: EXPLANATIONS  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Everyone was amazed and were looking at the iris less demon with shock. They were still unable to believe that Danny, all by himself, defeated the demon. All by himself!

Danny was tired. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't. Death's call was a kind of attack that ensured one's victory in a battle. The attack may seem powerful but the process was very painful. Or so he heard from Silver. Silver is a very powerful kind of 'human'. Actually he isn't a human at all. Silver is a shadow demon. The most powerful shadow demon if Silver would have been asked. Actually he was the most powerful shadow demon in the history of Omega E block which sustained 17 dimensions like all the blocks of Omega.

"Danny...what did you do?" asked Shippo as he poked the demons face with a stick he found.

"Killed the... demon." replied Danny and retracted the Demon Scythe and hung it around his neck.

"Hey guys." said Sango as she came back with her weapon. " What did i miss?"

"Only the greatest demon kill ever!" exclaimed Shippo as he was jumping up and down and then hopped onto Danny's head again and kept jumping.

"Shippo, that is kind of uncomfortable." said Danny as he stopped the for fox demon from jumping by holding him when he was in mid air and help him in front.

"Sorry." said Shippo looking up, at Danny's face.

"How did you do that?!" asked Inuyasha as he retracted his sword.

"Better yet. what did you do?" asked Miroku as he watched the wasps make their get away.

"You guys really want to know?"asked Danny as the demon's dead body disappears into thin air.

"Yes," said Kagome and they ganged up on him, literally.

"Don't make me use my scythe on you!" yelled Danny.

"You wouldn't dare." said Kagome with a smirk.

"Yeah." said Danny with a sigh. "What kind of brother would I be if I kill my little sister. Mom would ground me for weeks!"

Kagome frowned at that, thinking that Danny would actually do that and that her mom would only ground him for a week or two. "No need to be so mean" she said with a pout. Danny actually thought it was cute for a girl.

"I was just joking, sis. It's no big deal!" said Danny.

The others(except) Inuyasha snickered at them.

"So. I think that an explanation would be in order." said Sango.

"Well, you see the move I used on that demon was called death's call-" said Danny but Inyasha cut him off.

"We already know that! Tell us something new already!" he yelled and Kagome 'punished' him.

"Go on." said Miruko.

"Okay. As i was saying before being rudely interrupted. Death' call is a very strong attack which insures one's victory in battle. The only way one could not be effected by it, if they are immortal." said Danny but Inuyasha cut him off again.

"But the demon was immortal, like all demons" he said andddddd got 'punished' again.

"Okay. So the demon was immortal. but not immortal." said Danny and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Immortal but not immortal?" asked Sango. "Does that even make any sense?"

"It doesn't. I completely agree with you, my Sango." said Miroku as he rubs Sango's butt.

Sango, got annoyed at the monk and knocked him out.

"That was... weird" said Danny then shook his head to get the annoying picture out of his head.

"We're talking about Miroku here" said Shippo with a sigh.

"True. and I don't even know him for more than an hour." said Danny shaking his head at the monks 'purity' of mind.

"As i was saying" started Danny again but paused.

"What?" asked Kagome and the others.

"Don't disturb me when i talk this time, okay?" asked Danny and the others nodded.

"Good. Immortal but not immortal means that he could have lived forever." explained Danny.

"But just living forever doesn't make one immortal. Immortality basically means to live forever AND never die from any physical pain/harm. get the difference?" asked Danny.

"Now that you explain it does sound different." said Inuyasha in understanding.

"Yes but such immortality can never be achieved." said Danny and every looked at him, confused.

"Can never be achieved? I don't understand" said Miroku who now stood up from being knocked out.

"It took me some time to understand as well. True immortality can only be given, never taken or achieved. But it can only be given by the creator himself and those who have wish granting powers. But any normal wish granters like genies wouldn't do. The Wish granter has to be a mystical being as well. But if you wish for making yourself immortal than they would just give you the immortality of a demon with some extra strength. Thus making you feel immortal & invincible. There are a lot of complications as well"said Danny.

Everyone was quiet. They didn't talk at all. They were not understanding what to do right now. Shippo was quietly playing on Danny's head by twiddling his thumb together.

"Any questions?" asked Danny breaking the silence that was rather awkward to him than amusing.

"How do you know all this?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Good question! remember, silver?" asked Danny nervously.

"You mean the dude Who my friends flirted with than yes. I do." Kagome replied.

"Who' Silver?" asked Sango.

"The better question is 'What is Silver?'" said Danny and Kagome got confused.

"Human?" she asked.

"No. Silver is a Shadow demon." said Danny and everyone looked at him in confused. It took several moments before Miroku spoke up in disbelief.

"You know a S-S-s-s-shadow Demon?' asked Miroku with his eyes wide.

"What's a Shadow demon?" asked the others and Miroku looked at them weirdly and with disbelief.

"What do you mean 'What's a shadow demon'? asked Miroku, completely shocked.

"We just don't know what a Shadow demon is." said Kagome and Sango in unison.

"And what's so surprising about this Silver guy being a shadow demon?" asked Inuyasha cockily.

Miroku's eyes twitched one, then it twitched again. "A Shadow demon is a powerful kind of demon that can't be defeated by a normal one. They have special powers, are very rare. Some say extinct. I doubt even you with "Tetsusaiga's" help can beat one."

When Miroku said that Inuyasha flared up with anger and Danny could have swore that his sword flared up as well.

"Are you saying that this Silver guy could beat me?!" asked/yelled Inuyasha.

"Depends on how strong 'Silver' is." said Miroku and looked at Danny.

Danny, feeling everyone's eyes on him again started talking. "I'm pretty sure he could." he said nervously and Inuyasha flared up again.

"I would like t see that with my own eyes." he said threateningly.

Kagome was starting to feel that things might go out of hand and said. "Now we can't be sure that Silver is actually a "Demon" Now, can we? I mean like there are no demons in the 21st century and he looked like he was "human" she said but Inuyasha didn't budge.

But before Inuyasha could say anything Danny talked again. "Actually that was his human form. his demon form... is... really scary. Completely blood thirsty like." said Danny. Actually Danny really was scared of Silver's demon form. and with the Council mask on him plus sword and other details could make many people wet themselves in an instant.  
True, Silver was very powerful and that is one of the many reasons why he is the leader of the council of order. Some may even think that he was death in the flesh if he would have appeared in his demon form to a person. And when he is angry in that form, Danny shuddered at the thought of seeing the shadow demon, in his demon form, angry as hell if someone pisses him off. Once when a guy hurt one Silver held close to him. Silver went all out on the poor guy. And the guy was just human too! Without even thinking, Silver didn't even turn in his demon form and used his telekinetic Powers to literally pull his guts out from the guys mouth. It was really disgusting. Danny sometimes prayed that he would never have to see that gain.

The others looked at Danny as he shuddered and his body went a bit pail. Then looked at each other thinking what may he be thinking of.

"Danny?" asked Shippo.

"Hm? What? Who?" asked a startled Danny.

"Something wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Are you okay?" asked Sango.

"Yeah. just had a... flashback that i really want to forget." said Danny and Inuyasha asked.

"What kind of flashback?"

"About silver in his demon form and how dangerous he could be if he get's tick off even in his human form." said Danny with a shudder again.

"C'mon. it can't be that bad, right?" asked Miroku.

"I wish I could have said that." said Danny and looked like he was about to puke.

"Are you gonna vomit?" asked Shippo.

"No." said Danny. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay to me." said Sango.

"Yeah. Well i don't think what I thought of a few moments ago was a good experience." said Danny but after a moment his head jerked up. "Don't you have an exam tomorrow, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked a couple of times and her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Oh man I forgot!" she yelled and toke Danny's hand and started to run. "We gotta go big bro!"

Danny was actually counting on this so that he wouldn't have to worry about telling them more about the Council of Order.

Inuyasha and the others didn't have time to adjust as they looked at Kagome's running and Danny's 'flying' figure disappearing.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while. And I may not be able to grantee when I will next update.**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
